The Timetraveler's Daughter
by ameliaapond
Summary: Lulu learnt from a very young age that you have to expect the unexpected. However extraordinary it might be. Well, being the daughter of an ex-time traveller kind of frees your mind a little more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The thought of this story came when I was watching Once Upon A Mattress with my 3 year old next door neighbour, so I might have been a bit dazed. Sorry in advanced for any typos c:**

Lulu learnt from a very young age that you have to expect the unexpected. However extraordinary it might be. Well, being the daughter of an ex-time traveller kind of frees your mind a little more.

But, when she was finishing her homework, packing the book back onto her schoolbag so she could hand it to her Maths teacher the following morning; the least thing she expected was to hear a _vworp, vworp_ of something alien and a loud _crash!_, which she expected was the small metal shed her father build when she was 10. She ran down the stairs and swung open the large, wooden back door that leads you to the fairly big backyard of her childhood home. A few metres away was a large, dark blue vintage looking police box. The box that was often mentioned in her fairy tales.

Lulu stood there, dazed. The doors of the police box swung and a young, handsome looking man stepped out, followed by a woman with amazing curly golden hair and a teenage looking boy with beautiful sea green eyes.

"Hello! I'm The Doctor. This is my Wife River and our son Jack. You are?" The man, who introduced himself as "The Doctor" said in a happy, friendly sounding voice.

Lulu stood there, stunned. _"That's not how mum described him. She said he was dapper. He looks clumsy"_

"Told you to put the stabilisers on." River muttered

"I know who you are." Lulu mumbled.

"Are you alright?" River asked.

"Oh. Umm, yeah. I'm, uh, Lulu." She was able to stutter out. Her face flushed pink, embarrassed by the way she perceived herself. _"I've practised this speech thousands of times in the mirror. Chill out Lou!"_

"Lulu, do you have tea? Or Jammy Dodgers? The TARDIS ran out, and well, I really need some tea. We could have gone to the Tea Planet, but, human tea is by far the best." The Doctor rambled out, while River and Jack rolled their eyes respectively.

"Yeah, just go on through. You will walk straight into the kitchen. Sorry about the mess, Grandma and Grandpa went away for 3 weeks." Lulu said, a bit more composed. Inside her head, she was screaming and jumping around. What was she doing inviting strangers into her house? Was she absolutely crazy?

"Don't worry, you should see Jack room. It's disgusting." River smiled warmly, trying to break the tension between the four as they filed into the warm looking house.

They made their way into the large kitchen, while Lulu filled up the kettle and placed it on the burner. She also grabbed all the tea in the house and placed it onto the island located in the middle of the kitchen. She also 4 grabbed mugs.

"Look at all this tea!" The Doctor said gleefully. His smile faltered when his eye caught a photo hanging up on the wall in the kitchen.

"No. No no no. You can't be. NO!" The Doctor yelled, flailing his arms around.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" River asked in a loving tone.

The Doctor leant down and whispered something in River's ear.

"Oh my god." River whispered.

"What?" Lulu asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"Lulu, what's your full name?" River asked slowly, standing up and walking over to stand near her.

"Lulu Rose Tyler. Why?"

"Oh god. I should have seen it! You have her eyes for god sakes! And my nose! Well, his nose, but it was mine…"

The Doctor stood up, kicked his chair, and started pacing.

"You know who I am, don't you?" The Doctor asked. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. Of course I do. Mum and Dad would always tell me stories of the adventures you've been on. I know who River is too. You didn't know that Dad was left with all your memories, did you? He told me about all your companions and the impossible adventures you have been on. Mum always told me that you would find me. She said I always looked like Dad. Which kinda means I look like you. Well, old you anyway." Lulu said, standing still.

"Where are they? You said you were living with your grandparents, Jackie and Pete?"

"Yeah. Mum and Dad are dead. They died 2 years ago, when I was 14."

"What? Oh god, Rose. I'm so sorry." The man's head was now cradled in his hands. River stood up and started rubbing soothing circles on The Doctor's back.

"Yeah. This is the first time I have been left alone since then. Jackie and Pete have kept a close eye on me. They would sometimes get uncle Troy to look after me, god help him. Tea's ready." Lulu walked over to the kettle and brought it over to table and poured the boiling water onto the mugs.

"How did they die Lulu?" River asked quietly, still rubbing The Doctor's back.

"They died in a plane crash. Lost at sea. It was their 17th wedding anniversary and Pete paid for them to go to Hawaii, exotic paradise. They got caught in a bad patch of turbulence. Brought down the plane with Mum and Dad." Lulu's eye's started to water; she hasn't gone into so much detail about her parent's death ever.

"Come with us." This is the first time Lulu had heard Jack talk. He had a very smooth voice. She could tell that if he wasn't very much alien, he would be the focus of most of the girls attention at school.

"Jack! Only of you want to Lulu. We haven't had a human on board for so long. It would be great to make some more memories, Eh?" The Doctor said hopefully, a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face that perceived him to look like a 9 year old.

"Umm, yeah okay. Can I just grab some stuff?"

"Sure. Grab some solid shoes, awful lot of running!" The Doctor almost yelled.

"Really? I can't really run a lot. I have 2 hearts. If I run a lot I have heart palpitations which could be fatal. Dad had two hearts, kindly passed it on to me."

"Oh. Okay then. Tone down the running! Maybe we could go to the Tea Planet then! Go off and pack supplies! We will be leaving in 15 minutes!" The Doctor clapped his hands and raced outside, reefed open the Police Box's doors and eagerly jumped in. Jack stood up out of his chair and grabbed onto Lulu's slender wrist and pulled her out of his mother's sight.

"Sorry about him," Looking pointingly at the blue box through the large window in the door. "He's a bit, mental." Jack said, with a sincere apology sketched on his eyes.

"Don't worry. My dad was the same." She let out a shaky laugh. No one ever talked this nicely to her apart from her family before. Everyone at her school thought she was a freak. They always would stay clear of her. She thought she had that kind of "vibe" about her.

"Ha. But when you're packing, pack light. The TARDIS has a wardrobe and everything, so only bring your essentials." Jack smiled brightly, ran his hand down one of Lulu's arms and walked out the door.

Lulu ran straight into her bedroom and grabbed the first bag she could find big enough to carry her things. She grabbed random books, her favourite boots and a picture of her mum and dad and raced down the stairs. She locked all the doors and windows and with a final goodbye to her childhood home and walked briskly towards the TARDIS. She took a deep breath and opened the dark blue wooden door. An adventure waiting for her.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? If you follow my other stories, I'm not very dependable when it comes to multi chapter stories, but if you guys like it, I will try and fit as much writing into school and such. Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that most of the things in the first chapter weren't very in-line with the show. Mainly because I never actually thought about it too much. The thing about 10two having two hearts was something I debated with myself for a very, long time. I came to the conclusion to add it in. What I meant by it was that he had a heart kind of, hidden. It only worked when he really needed it. So, when he passed it onto Lulu, she had two, fully functioning hearts. Sorry, if it confuses you. Anyway, I know, long wait, but I hope it is as good as you hoped!**

***/***

Her parents described the TARDIS interior to her a few times. They would always say it was beautiful, had a vibe to it that felt like home. But very, very frightening. But what her parents told her; in what she thought were just fairy tales at such a young age, never prepared her for what it would feel like to actually, properly, be in the TARDIS.

It felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. It was amazing. A different model from what her parents had travelled in, but still magnificent, and impossibly big.

"You alright, sweetheart?" River asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah, just surprised. That's all." Lulu replied, rather breathy for her liking. None of her hours of preparing had actually equipped her for what she felt right now. The TARDIS was unlike anything she had seen, and the feeling of being inside the time machine made her giddy with excitement.

"Oh! You'll get used to it! I hope you brought tea with you, Miss Tyler!" The Doctor said while running around the console.

"Of course! By the way, loving the bow tie!" She was starting to feel more at home by the second. The quiet humming of the TARDIS calming her.

The Doctor snapped his fingers at her while looking over at River, a huge smile on his face. "Oh, I'm gonna like you!"

Lulu felt as if she was accepted, which was an unusual feeling for her. Lulu had friends, that's not what she is saying. Her friends were nice, but she never found anyone who could understand her. She felt like she was there, in the background, never really fitting in with anyone. But talking to River, The Doctor and Jack made her feel like she could finally talk freely, and not keep her convocations guarded, like she had to do with her friends.

River sighed while Jack chuckled quietly. "Jack, could you show Lulu to her room please?" River asked.

"Sure. Follow me."

Everything about Jack was lovely. He had a lovely personality; of what she saw, he had a lovely voice, and a lovely face. He was just, lovely. Like she said before, she was never as good with words as her parents.

"Here it is! The TARDIS had made it big, with a walk-in wardrobe and an en-suite, so you should be fine. If you want, after you unpack I could show you around, maybe?" Jack was very nervous, she could tell. He kept on rubbing his pinkie's nail with his thumb and kept on flushing while trying to talk. . His demeanour screamed cocky. Lulu though that he must have been traveling with his parents for a bit too long.

"Sure! That would be great! Thanks Jack." Lulu smiled back.

Lulu sat on the queen bed in the middle of the room as Jack left her to her own devices, waving and giving her a small smile as he walked back to the console room.

She couldn't believe it. _I'm here! I'm in the magical blue box that mum and dad used to tell me about! It's so beautiful, and_

"Crap! I forgot to leave Grandma and Grandpa a note! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She said to herself.

Lulu leapt up from her bed, and ran into the console room where the skidded to a stop in front of the front door.

"Doctor, I need to go. I forgot to leave Jackie and Pete a note and they will freak out if they come home and realise I'm not there!"

She reefed open the door and almost fainted. She was definitely not in London anymore. But then again, she was definitely not on earth anymore

Lulu looked out into the black abyss. The stars illuminated her face with a faint yellow, as well as gas clouds glowing pinks and purples. It was beautiful. She took a deep breath, but wasn't surprised to notice that she hadn't died.

"Oh, my god. It's beautiful" she breathed.

The Doctor walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a squeeze. Lulu couldn't take her eyes off, _everything_.

"It's pretty spectacular, isn't it?" Jack said a smile obvious in his voice.

"Jack, spectacular doesn't even begin to describe it." Lulu replied. She turned around and left the Doctor at the front of the blue box.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" River asked.

"Oh yeah. It's just, my parents saw this. Looked out to see all the beauty of the universe and they will never know that I got to see it too. They will never know that I travelled in the actual TARDIS, or that I met you. All of you. It's not fair that they're not here anymore to know all of these things." Lulu's voice broke.

"I'm sorry; I just need to be left alone for a little while."

She briskly walked through the hallways to her bedroom, and collapsed onto her bed, crying. She cried for her lost family. She cried for Jackie and Pete, who have lost their child and now their grandchild. She sniffled, and sat upright; suddenly embarrassed about the way she acted. Her eyes were still clouded with tears when she smelt it.

Her mother's perfume.

A weird sense of nostalgia flooded her. When her parents first disappeared (Jackie refused to come to the conclusion that they, had in fact, died) she used to sleep in her mother's clothes, because they smelt of her distinct perfume. She also used to ear it to school, which didn't help her make friends when you're 14 years old. The smell made her feel safe and warm. It was as if her mother wanted to tell her that she was safe.

Lulu got up, wiped her eyes of anymore stray tears that may have fallen. She took another deep breath and walked out of her room, with her head held high.

She didn't know how long her stay may be, but she was sure to make it the most enjoyable time of her life.

***/***

Jack Rory Song. Handsome Jack Rory Song. Child of 2 timelords. 2 timelords that have never met each other in order. Lived with his grandparents most of his life as his parents deemed traveling with his father too dangerous for a small timelord child. And he couldn't live with his mother as she was in Stormcage for killing his father. It took him 3 weeks to figure out what that meant. Amy and Rory had to pretend that Jack was their son. A pretty hard move to pull off when he has green eyes and blond hair, which Amy nor Rory have neither.

He loved his grandparents to death (Amy hated being called Grandma. She was 30 for god sakes. She's not old enough to be a grandmother!) But god, he loved travelling in the TARDIS. She loved Jack. Well, more than she loved his father anyway. When he would stroke a bit of the console, she would hum affectionately. He would visit his grandparents from time to time, but he loved spending time with his parents.

But girls. Girls are a whole new territory to him. School was never enjoyable for Jack. He was, blatently put it; too smart for the children. And teachers. He would correct teachers when it came to science and history, tell teachers that the textbooks were wrong. The teachers obviously thought he was taking the mickey out of them, so he was sent to the headmaster's office almost every day.

"Like mother like son." Amy used to say when she had to pick him up after correcting the history teacher on Roman England (his grandfather was there! He knew the ins and outs of Roman England. And they didn't have women centurions.)

Correcting teachers wasn't the kind of 'bad boy' image girls deemed cool, so for the first 16 years of his life, he was friendless and girlfriendless.

Jack didn't mind though. He just held onto the thought that sometime soon, his parent's timelines would intersect and he would be reunited with his parents and not have to spend any more time in the hell hole of uneducated children and adults that is called a school.

So when his father crashed landed into a backyard in London. The backyard of a pretty girl, nonetheless, Jack was beyond terrified.

When Lulu ran out crying, Jack didn't know what to do.

_Do I go after her? Do I stay here? Would she think I'm selfish if I don't comfort her? UGH! Why am I such an idiot!_

Thank god, the Doctor broke the silence, and Jack's inner monologue.

"Just leave her. She's a tad overwhelmed. I'm just a tad upset she didn't say it's bigger on the inside. I love it when they say that."

"Dad never said it. He told me the stories of his researches. He also told me you were a tad cold to him because he didn't say it." River replied, flicking switches and yanking leavers to prevent the TARDIS being sucked into a black hole.

"Well, I was surprised! It's my favourite part of new companions, River! 'Oh, my god. It's bigger on the inside. How? How, Doctor?'" How could you not enjoy that?!"

_Oh god no. Banter. I hate their banter. I better break it up._

"Anyone want tea?"

***/***

Ta Da! Took me almost 7 months to update, but I did it! Thank you for the lovely reviews, they are very kind. Again, I'm sorry for the wait, especially since I only wrote 1 chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
